Spores
Info = *Tags a target with 2 / 4 / 5 / 6 spores. Each spore ticks 4 / 6 / 8 / 10 damage per second for 5 / 8 / 12 / 15 seconds. The damage output can be increased with Power Strength mods and duration with Power Duration mods. *When the spores are shot and popped, they spread 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 spore(s) and deal 25 damage within range; the spread range for these spores is 8 / 10 / 12 / 16 in-game meters. The damage can be increased by Power Strength mods, but only on the first foe you initially cast Venom on. **Each tick of damage has a moderate status chance. Enemies that are infected with spores have a good chance to have 50% of their health reduced for most of Venom's duration. **Every time one of these spores are popped, 1 tick is removed from the popped target for the remaining of the duration and all secondary targets in range will be applied with a new duration of Venom. The primary target's duration is not renewed unless a secondary target's Venom is popped, applying a new duration that is separate to the previous duration. **It is possible to "remove" Venom from an enemy by completely popping all the spores on that enemy. *When using Power Duration mods you may get a reduced damage extra tick, this is still affected by Power Strength mods. *Gives Conclave rating of ? / ? / ? / 50 each level. Bugs *All spores popped from secondary targets (including the original target if Venom is reapplied) will deal the usual 25 damage, while any of the spores from the initial cast will have additional damage from Power Strength. |-|Tips & Tricks = *Can be used to destroy Corpus cameras and turrets but no spore will appear. (Needs confirmation.) *Using both maximized power duration and power strength, each spore can deal a total of 882 damage over the course of ~40 seconds, while increasing the energy cost to 38.75, reducing casting range to 20.4 meters, and spread range to 5.44 meters. |-|Maximization = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. Venom has a special quality where Increasing both Power Duration and Power Strength increases total damage. See "Tips and Tricks" for true maximum total damage. *Maximized Power Duration Increases the duration of each spore to 38.6 seconds and may cause an additional damage tick to occur. This causes each spore to deal 386 total damage. **Reduces the spore spreading range when popped to 5.4 meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces the cost to 6.25 energy. **Reduces the duration of each spore to 6''' seconds. **Reduces each spore's total damage over time to '''60 for a total of 360 damage. *Maximized Power Range Has no effect on casting range due to hard cap of 50 meters. Increases range of damage and the spread from popped spores to 37.6 meters. **Reduces damage ticks to 4''' damage and popping damage to '''10. **Reduces each spore's total damage over time to 24 for a total of 360'' damage. *Maximized Power Strength Increases the damage ticks to '''22.9 damage, (2061 total damage) and increases the damage of popped spores on the original target to 57.3 damage. **Increases cost to 38.75 energy. See also * Saryn Category:Warframe Mods Category:Common Mods Category:Mods Category:Saryn Category:Mechanics